


Movement of Their Buses

by frogy



Category: Dresden Dolls, Panic At The Disco, The Hush Sound
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-31
Updated: 2007-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogy/pseuds/frogy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt is "While they were touring together, Spence and Amanda hooked up. Then they had to deal with their bandmates. (Hushie cameos would be a huge added bonus!)" and that's pretty much what this is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movement of Their Buses

**Author's Note:**

> If it wasn't for [](http://clippedwings.livejournal.com/profile)[**clippedwings**](http://clippedwings.livejournal.com/) beta-ing, this would not have made the Halloween deadline. She's awesome, and all mistakes are mine.

If Spencer let himself think about it, even he would be grossed out by the way the bathroom floor is sticking to his denim clad knees and probably irreparably smudging bathroom gunk on his pristine white sneakers. So, instead he stays focused on the way Amanda tastes under his tongue, the way her legs tremble and twitch, pushing desperately for more. It's dark under her puffy skirt, and the lack of sight makes everything else more intense, the heat and heady smell trapped in there with him. The folds of crinoline scrunch around him as Amanda's fingers seek out purchase in his hair, twisting and pulling in time with the thrusting of her hips and the gasps of breath escaping her mouth.

So, Spencer can see why Ryan's response would be a stuttered "Fuck!" when he opens the bathroom door to find them like that. "Man- What the- No, fuck you-" And the way Ryan slams the door and storms off isn't surprising either.

But, Spencer can't figure out why a week and a half later his best friend is barely talking to him, conversation reduced to terse comments about the music, after having walked in on him and Amanda.

When Ryan stormed out, Spencer extracted himself from under Amanda's skirt. "I should probably-"

Amanda sighed and collapsed back against the wall."

"Do you want me to-" finish is the unvocalized end to Spencer's question.

No, I wouldn't be able to anyway."

"Later, this isn't the end of this," Spencer says, leaning in to mark his promise with a kiss.

Amanda can taste herself on his lips, and when he pulls away she wipes her thumb over his lips where they glisten from her. "Go."

He should have just stayed with Amanda.

Spencer finds Ryan easily enough- he's in their dressing room pacing. But before he can say anything, Ryan explodes. "What the fuck are you doing, man?"

"I- we've been talking."

"Talking, right, that's what it's called."

Spencer means before, that the relationship's been building, although he doesn't owe Ryan an explanation. "I'm sorry about the door." Spencer's still not sure what Ryan's mad about, but that's as good a guess as any.

"Sure, because you weren't done fucking around."

"What?"

"I- Just- Nothing, fuck." He's not fine, words clipped and cold, fists clenched and pacing again.

But, then Spencer's mad too. "Fine, be an asshole."

The thing is that it's not just a convenient fuck. It's a month into a two-month summer tour, their relationship moving forward, in the same direction like the parallel movement of their buses.

It started with texts, like:

'We just passed an ihof'

'Ihof?'

'International house of frankfutters got to love misouri'

'I thought we were in nebraska'

And,

'Worlds largest model cow coming up 1 mile 2 storys tall'

'I was asleep I missed it baby ducklings out the right window now'

'So cute,' which is accompanied by a link to a video on youtube of a tiny white kitten on its back, waving around its tiny paws as it tries to lick its back feet.

Then came phone calls, and it's nice to have someone outside of them that he can say "it's not even weird to be playing with Jon anymore," to.

When Spencer says "at breakfast Ryan was talking about Vegas and when I looked up, Jon had this blank look on his face, and it wasn't until then that I realized he wasn't there with us. It feels like he's just always been a part of us," Amanda just listens, without offering congratulations or condolences.

And, the first thing Spencer does after Jon signs all the paperwork is call Amanda and say, "It's done. We have ourselves a new permanent bassist," and he can't keep the smile out of his voice.

"We should celebrate." They haven't done anything yet, but that sounds like a great idea.

When Spencer finds Amanda in The Dresden Dolls's dressing room, her mouth is tangy and sweet from the Sour-Patch Kids she was eating.

The week and a half later finds Spencer and Amanda sitting together on the couch in the front lounge of Panic's bus when Ryan comes in. He stalks past without saying anything, pointedly not even looking at them.

"Ah, fuck. You too," Ryan shouts, and they hear the fumbling of the pocket door stuck on its track, before it slams.

Ryan storms back past the bunk area. "Next time lock the fucking door."

"Next time knock," Jon shouts back.

Ryan's slowing down when he sees Spencer and Amanda. He sighs, picking up his pace and rushing right off the bus where they're parked, killing in time venue parking lot.

Jon stumbles out a minute later, red faced and rumpled. "What's his problem?"

"He's an asshole?" Spencer says, like it's a question.

"He has been living on the same bus as the rest of us, right? The one where the door to the back lounge _doesn't_ lock?"

"Uh... yes?"

"Which, by the way you were supposed to be keeping people out of."

"Oh, uh, sorry," Spencer says sheepishly. He didn't realize Jon and Greta were going back there for that. He just figured they were watching The OC or something. Greta's so sweet and wholesome and innocent. Even with Greta padding out of the back lounge now, blonde curls mused in every direction and face bright red under where she's hiding in Jon's hoodie, it's hard to believe.

Jon hops up to sit on the counter, and Greta walks over to stand in the v of his legs so Jon's arms can wrap around her shoulders. Like that, Spencer can see it better, they look good together. And Jon's pretty laid-back, mellow and wholesome himself. Back when he and Ryan were speaking, Ryan had been plotting ways to work eyeliner and roses into Jon's wardrobe to break him out of that.

"No, really I'm sorry. Was it at least not a bad time?" Spencer realizes how stupid that sounds the moment after the words are out.

"It was pretty much right in the middle of having sex, so no." Greta says, her face turning even brighter red as she speaks.

"Ryan walked in on us in a venue bathroom the first time Spencer was going down on me, if it makes you feel any better," Amanda adds to the conversation.

"Thanks, but it doesn't really help at all," Greta say. Amanda just shrugs in response.

"You guys can go back there if you want. I don't think Ryan will try coming back for a while, and we promise to do a better job guarding the door if Brendon comes back."

"I don't think you'll have to worry about Brendon for a while," Greta says.

"Why's that?" Jon asks.

"Oh, no reason," Greta says lightly, stepping out of Jon's arms and walking back toward the bunks. "Coming?" she calls back at Jon.

"And that's my cue to leave," Jon says, jumping down to follow her.

Three cities later, Ryan walks in on Brendon and Chris in Panic's dressing room. All things considering, it's pretty tame. They're still fully clothed, making out on the tiny couch. Brendon's splayed out under Chris, legs spread, Chris is lying on top of him. Chris's hands are grasping at the strip of skin between Brendon's jeans and t-shirt, while Brendon's hands are holding on to Chris's hips, giving him better purchase to rut up against him.

Ryan does an about-face, slamming the door and slamming right into Spencer and Jon who were just about to enter.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you," Ryan says darkly.

"Why not?" Jon's a much braver man than Spencer, who would never question Ryan when he's in full-on bitch mode (the mode he's been stuck in for weeks).

"Brendon," the word drips with seething hate from Ryan's mouth, "is in there with Chris."

"No, I'm not!" Brendon says, popping out of the dressing room, a little rumpled, but utterly unconcerned. He tries to throw an arm around Ryan's neck, but Ryan ducks out of the way and takes several steps back down the hallway.

"Keep your slutty hands off of me."

"You're the one who smells slutty!" Brendon shouts cheerfully at Ryan's retreating back.

Once Ryan is out of sight, Brendon asks "What did I do?"

"Nothing," Jon says.

"Ryan's just PMS-ing. It'll go away as soon as we all stop getting laid." It's pissy. Spencer can hold his grudges as well as Ryan can, except he's always right.

"So, uhhh..." Chris asks, sticking his head out of the doorway.

"D'you think we can make-out in your dressing room? Apparently ours is kind of high traffic."

"Sure," Chris says, taking Brendon's hand and pulling him off.

Spencer and Jon watch their backs disappear down the hallway, hands clutched together the whole way.

"Well, I guess that answers that question," Jon says.

"Seriously."

The last show of the tour is crazy. There's press and parties and Pete and Patrick are there to see them. Spencer hasn't seen Amanda all day, but they've been texting all day trying to find some alone time. After the show, Amanda's waiting outside Panic's bus when Spencer shows up.

There's hellos, and Amanda asking "Shall we?" waving her arm in a flourish at the bus.

Spencer links his arm with Amanda, saying "we shall."

They get on the bus, and instead of the nice, quiet, romantic evening they expect to find, there's Jon and Greta playing finger football with pieces of Alpha-Bits cereal.

"Tour's over, what are you doing on the bus? You should be out celebrating." Spencer admits that might have been bitchy, but it's true.

"Just like you two are?"

Jon's right. It's bittersweet. He'll have a bed that doesn't move, that's downright huge in comparison to what he has now, space to sprawl and spread. But, no Amanda to share it with. They haven't talked about it, but they both know it's the end. Spencer's plans for the evening was to find an empty bus where he could have as much bare skin as possible touching hers, storing up the memory.

"Oh. Yea," Spencer says. Amanda and Spencer take a resigned seat on the couch opposite Jon and Greta.

A hush falls on the four of them. Jon and Greta go back to flicking the little cereal letters at one another, a crunching, shuffle in the background. Spencer grasps Amanda's hand in between the two of his and holds on. The silence isn't uncomfortable, but it's not comfortable either. Spencer's trying to be in the moment, but everything he's been putting off is catching up to him. Ryan's still not talking to him. He's not worried about the band; Ryan wouldn't do that. But he doesn't know how long they can function of Ryan continues to refuse to talk to anyone. Jon is like a godsend, and he thought he was done with this. He's tired of problems and being responsible and having everything sit on his shoulders.

So it's a relief when Brendon and Chris hop onto the bus and interrupt Spencer's train of thought. "Oh, hey guys," and clearly Brendon was expecting the bus to be empty too. But finding people there barely fazes him. "We were gonna watch a movie in the back, you guys want in?"

"Sure," Greta says, looking up from her Alpha-Bits, answering for Jon too.

"Triple date it is," Amanda says.

"Hey, have any of you seen Ryan?" Brendon asks as they pass single file through the bunk area.

Spencer's about to say no, when Brendon opens the door to the back lounge and answers his own question. Ryan is half naked, sandwiched between Pete and Patrick, laying on the couch in their back lounge. For a moment, they don't seem to notice their audience, Pete pressed against Ryan's front, sucking open mouth kisses down the long line of Ryan's neck; Patrick is barely noticeable where he is behind Ryan, mouth teasing along the line of his shoulder.

Then, Brendon lets out a confused "uhh?" and breaks the spell. Ryan's eyes flash open, meeting Spencer's for a split second before he's rolling over to bury his head against Patrick's shoulder. Pete rolls the other way, right off the couch, onto the floor in a shirtless lump.

Standing up, Pete glares at them. "What are you doing here?"

"It's our bus?" Spencer's pretty sure that wasn't supposed to be a question.

At that, Pete looks away from Brendon, guilty by means of door opening, to Spencer. "You," he says, "are being mean to our boyfriend."

Spencer has not been mean to Ryan. He also didn't know Ryan was their boyfriend. This is not his fault. "Ryan's the one who's not talking to me."

"Because you're being mean to him."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are," Pete says, voice louder and harder. Spencer's not sure how Pete manages to simultaneously be the boss of their record label and a delusional five year old at the same time. But, Pete's good at bringing that out in other people.

"No, I'm not," Spencer escalates in turn.

"Yes, you are. Going around and rubbing your couple-ness in his face."

"It's not my fault Ryan keeps walking in on his bandmates having sex," Spencer just shouts at Pete, unable to take this anymore.

The silence that follows is echoing. The absence of whispers and rustling of movement suddenly reminds Spencer that said bandmates and sex partners are there too. And he can feel all of the eyes in the room on him, minus one pair. "Wait, that's what happened?" Pete asks, anger gone from his voice. "Ryan?" Pete turns to where Ryan still has his face buried in Patrick's shoulder, Patrick's arms around him, running comforting circles over his back.

There's a mumble that sounds enough like 'yes' from Ryan for Pete to double over laughing, loud and braying. Everyone's watching Pete now. "You- You're even- now," Pete says as he's gasping for breath between snorts of laughter.

They're all standing there watching Pete wipe tears out of the corner of his eyes, crying form the force of his laughter, when Greta speaks up, softly saying "It's not actually funny."

"Are you kidding me, it's hilarious!" Pete says, still snickering, looking at each of them in turn, getting to Spencer last.

And there's something about it that is hilarious; that they walked in on Ryan with Pete _and_ Patrick and he still has no idea why Ryan was being a douche but they just finished their _headlining_ tour and he's dating a hot, older chick, and his life is completely surreal enough to be the funniest joke in the world. So he has to laugh, as loud and ridiculous as Pete did. Everyone's looking at him again as he laughs face scrunched until his cheeks hurt from it and he has to stop, taking deep breaths, regaining himself.

When Spencer's done, Brendon, still with his original goal in mind, says "we were gonna watch a movie back here, you guys interested? Make it a quadruple date."

"Sure," Patrick says, sitting up with Ryan. Ryan finally looks at them for the first time since they interrupted, and Spencer jumps to claim the seat next to him before Pete can get it.

There's noise and shuffling and a disgruntled 'Hey!' from Pete, as everyone finds space to sit and popcorn and the DVD player gets turned on and there's a scuffle over what they're watching. Spencer uses the cover noise to lean into Ryan and say "Hey, we're okay, right?"

"Yea," Ryan's face is red, still embarrassed from immediately before and from all of tour.

"Cool."

"No, really I'm sorry," Ryan says, leaning forward, addressing Amanda as well, who grabbed the seat on the other side of Spencer. "I was being unreasonable because I wasn't on tour with my boyfriends and everyone else was on tour with their people."

"Really?" Spencer begins at the same time Amanda says, "It's okay." They both pause, stopping to let the other continue. Eventually, Amanda starts again. "This guy," she says, pointing to Spencer, "seems to like you, so I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt."

"You're a smart woman, Amanda."

"Yea, she's wonderful," Spencer says, before Brendon's shushing them all, turning off the lights, and squeezing into his spot of the floor next to Chris. The previews are playing, and Spencer realizes he has no idea what they're watching. But, it doesn't even matter, because everything is finally the way it should have been.

 


End file.
